disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity is an action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios.2 It was announced in 2010 and developed for approximately $100 million. Similar to Activision's Skylanders franchise, the game uses collectible figurines that are then synchronized with the game, allowing for characters from Disney and Pixar properties to interact and go on adventures.3 The game was released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS in August 2013. A PC version of Toy Box was also released on November 14, 2013. The second edition, Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition), has been announced for September 23, 2014. 'Gameplay' Disney Infinity is an action-adventure game with physical toys, open world creation and story-driven gameplay. Characters, playsets and other features are brought into the game using figurines and discs with the included Infinity Base. With the exception of non-humanoid characters, such as those from the Cars series, each character has a double jump and a default set of attacks, as well as an ability unique to each figure. For example, Sulley and Jack Skellington can roar to scare others whilst Violet and Randy can turn invisible. There are two main modes in this game: Play Set4 and Toy Box.5 Each playset is essentially a self-contained world with its own gameplay, based on a specific film or series with recognizable characters and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, but players can put any characters together in Toy Box mode. Toy Box is a sandbox mode that players can fully customize and explore. 'Disney Classic Characters' *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Mouse From: Fantasia *Tinker Bell From: Peter Pan / Tinkerbell *Aladdin From: Aladdin *Jasmine From: Aladdin *Jack Skellington From: The Nightmare Before Christmas *Stitch From: Lilo & Stitch *Captain Jack Sparrow From: Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Hector Barbossa From: Pirates of the Caribbean *Davy Jones From: Pirates of the Caribbean *Rapunzel From: Tangled *Phineas From: Phineas and Ferb *Agent P. From: Phineas and Ferb *Wreck-it Ralph From: Wreck-it Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz From: Wreck-it Ralph *Anna From: Frozen *Elsa From: Frozen *Lone Ranger From: The Lone Ranger *Tonto From: The Lone Ranger *Maleficent From: Maleficent 'Disney Pixar Characters' *Woody From: Toy Story / Toy Story 2 / Toy Story 3 *Jessie From: Toy Story 2 / Toy Story 3 *Buzz Lightyear From: Toy Story / Toy Story 2 / Toy Story 3 *Sulley From: Monsters University *Mike From: Monsters University *Randy From: Monsters University *Mr. Incredible From: The Incredibles *Mrs. Incredible From: The Incredibles *Dash From: The Incredibles *Voilet From: The Incredibles *Syndrome From: The Incredibles *Lightning McQueen From: Cars *Holley Shiftwell From: Cars *Farncesco From: Cars *Mater From: Cars *Merida From: Brave 'Disney Marvel Characters' *Spider-Man From: Marvel Universe *Black Widow From: Marvel Universe *Captain America From: Marvel Universe *Iron Man From: Marvel Universe *Hulk From: Marvel Universe *Hawkeye From: Marvel Universe *Thor From: Marvel Universe *Iron Fist From: Marvel Universe *Nova From: Marvel Universe *Nick Fury From: Marvel Universe *Venom From: Marvel Universe *Gamora From: Marvel Universe *Starlord From: Marvel Universe *Groot From: Marvel Universe *Drax From: Marvel Universe *Rocket Raccoon From: Marvel Universe Category:Games Category:Video-games Category:Fan Games